


Нетривиальный способ сделать кесарево сечение

by tsepesh



Series: Percilot series [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: АУшке и МПРЕГу, как способу уползания Ланселота, накуренному в персилотовом треде, посвящается





	Нетривиальный способ сделать кесарево сечение

Название: Нетривиальный способ сделать кесарево сечение  
Автор: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Бета: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Размер: драббл, 817 слов  
Пейринг: Персиваль/Джеймс Спенсер, упоминаются Мерлин, Ланселот, Эггзи Анвин  
Категория: джен, подразумевается слэш  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: АУшке и МПРЕГу, как способу уползания Ланселота, накуренному в персилотовом треде, посвящается  
Предупреждения: AU, МПРЕГ, нецензурная лексика  
Для голосования: #. fandom Kingsman 2015 — «Нетривиальный способ сделать кесарево сечение»

Персиваль бежит. В принципе, то, что он делает, примерно описывается в половине современных боевиков, неважно, шпионских или нет — он бежит по злодейскому логову, стреляет в злодейских подручных и спасает злодейских пленников. Собирается, по крайней мере.

Бежать Персиваль начал не в злодейском логове, а ещё в штаб-квартире Кингсмен, которая, для определенных групп населения, вполне соответствует понятию злодейского логова. В штаб-квартиру его отозвал из Швейцарии, с длительной операции по внедрению, Мерлин, предложив в качестве причины: «Мне нужно, чтобы пока мы убиваем человека, убившего Ланселота, никто чужой не захватил контроль». Логично, рационально, самая лучшая мотивация обеспечивает наибольшую эффективность.

А потом все идет по пизде. Потому что на телефон — маленький шедевр инженерного отдела, способный оставаться телефоном даже в ядерном бункере — приходит смска. Оповещение из фейсбука. Того самого разъебучего фейсбука, который Персиваль завел несколько лет назад исключительно из-за Ланселота и его привычки использовать дополнительные и неформальные каналы связи.

И теперь Ланселот — непривычно худой и со странным шрамом через все лицо — улыбается ему с фотографии. А рядом — строчки координат. Аргентина, практически то же самое место, откуда поступил сигнал о его смерти.

В итоге Персиваль связывается с Мерлином уже из гаража. Сказать, что Мерлин не слишком счастлив — не сказать ничего, но основной пиздец успел пройти, они спасли мир и все такое, и Рокси тоже участвовала, а на штаб-квартиру так никто и не напал, так что, заключает Персиваль, забираясь в самолет, возможные проблемы с лояльностью теперь вполне решаемы. И да, Мерлин, привезли Галахада, и он тут нечаянно живой. «Оперативники и их чугунные головы», — резонно отвечает Мерлин, но в его голосе примерно та же теплота, что появилась в глубине души Персиваля при упоминании успехов племянницы.

Злодейское логово оказывается очередным бункером и встречает вторжение снегом и трупами. Трупов неожиданно много, повреждения тоже сложно назвать типичными — у всех отсутствуют головы. Совсем. Начисто. У некоторых от шеи по ближайшей ровной поверхности идет ореол странной окраски, прямо от оголенных мышц и начала позвоночника.

Тем не менее, живых хватает. Персиваль расстреливает две полных обоймы, потом аккуратно убирает пистолет и подхватывает автомат с одного из трупов с головой.

В одной из лабораторий по клетке мечется что-то, более всего напоминающее химеру с готического собора. В других в автоклавах плавает что-то, чему Персиваль в силу отсутствия специальных познаний не может — и не хочет — подбирать определения. Странные, искаженные, перекрученные тела, чешуя рядом с шерстью, щупальца рядом с металлом, рога рядом с деревом, испещренным отверстиями и сочащимся чем-то черным. На некоторых столах для аутопсии ещё лежат тела, вывернутые ребра, иссеченные мышцы, натюрморты из органов на весах и около.

В палате, в которой обнаруживается Ланселот, висят плакаты и графики и лежат тела. С головами и явными странгуляционными полосами под ними. Все это Персиваль успевает увидеть за секунды, которые уходят у Ланселота на то, чтобы додушить кого-то вполовину выше себя трубкой от капельницы.

— Тебе, кажется, совершенно не нужна помощь? — светским тоном интересуется Персиваль, стреляя в подбегающего с другой стороны охранника. Ланселот улыбается, соседство шрама и крови делает его улыбку ещё более сумасшедшей.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — говорит он в ответ, вставая и разматывая трубку с чужой шеи. — Нужно забрать моего сына, и я совершенно свободен.

— Сэр Ланселот, вы уникальны. Только вы можете обзавестись потомством посреди вражеской лаборатории, будучи при этом юридически мертвым.

— Сэр Персиваль, вы ещё не знаете, насколько.

— Ланселот, ты меня пугаешь.

— Персиваль, ты уже воспитывал одного моего ребенка. Кстати, как Рокси?

— Мерлин ее хвалит. Стала Ланселотом.

— Молодец. У тебя не будет какой-нибудь нормальной еды?

— Разве что в самолете. Где этот твой сын?

— Здесь, рядом, — все это время Ланселот методически укомплектовывается оружием, а Персиваль находит ему бронежилет и ботинки по размеру.

Сын действительно оказывается рядом. Младенчески угукает в стандартном боксе, ещё более дико смотрящемся на фоне забрызганных кровью стен, беззубо, но совершенно по-отцовски скалится в улыбке и начинает радостно смеяться на звуки выстрелов.

— Сэр Ланселот, это точно ваш сын.

— Да, сэр Персиваль, более чем.

— Сэр Ланселот, я надеюсь, вы прижили его с какой-нибудь симпатичной медсестрой?

— Сэр Персиваль, раньше вам не было свойственно отрицать не устраивающую вас реальность.

— Ланселот, только не говори, что ты сам его родил?

— Ну, положим, не сам…

— Ланселот…

— Персиваль, я знаю не больше твоего. Очнулся уже здесь, еле-еле уговорил местных сшить мне член обратно хотя бы в порядке эксперимента, при том, что уже не мог его видеть из-за живота. Потом они перекусили мне скобы на животе, и в следующий момент медсестры уже обсуждают, что хотя бы один «эль ниньо» живой.

— Ланселот, если хочешь, чтобы он таким и оставался, его надо укутать во что-нибудь.

— Персиваль, надеюсь, в тебе говорит не только жажда получить миллион от фонда Чарли Чаплина.

— Сэр Ланселот, со мной ваши деньги будут в безопасности.

— То есть Мерлин так и не снял тебя с той миссии в Швейцарии?

— Нет.

 

Через несколько часов, в Лондоне, Роксана Мортон, новый Ланселот Кингсмен, получила новость о маленьком брате. Присутствовавший случайно там же Гэри «Эггзи» Анвин, статус в Кингсмен неопределенный, заржал и пообещал научить ее менять подгузники и успокаивать по ночам.


End file.
